


Every path becomes much worse in the dark

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is angry too, Arthur is very protective, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Is he ever really having a good time, Like 2000-1000 words per chapter, M/M, Merlin and Percival get along well bc they where both hurt, Merlin and percival wreaking havoc for Arthur, Merlins having a great time and at the same time not, THEY JUST WANT LOVEEEEEEE, They all will kill for Merlin, does anyone read the tags, here we goooooooooo, hidden gold in the tags my bros, it's a wild and lawless land out here folks, i’m so tired, no one really knows what happened to Merlin and Percival except gwaine, or is it like tumblr tags, percival is VERY protective of merlin, so is gwaine, they all love merlin, why do i exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Magic is outlawed in Camelot, but what happened when the most powerful sorcerer, who has had his powers concealed and himself stolen away, is found by the crown prince? What about when the prince decides to keep the magic a secret? What about when love begins to steal his rationally away? What about the friends he has made?(I’m taking a break from merlin bc my dog died and he was name after the show)(Its been a long time but i swear i will finish this eventually)
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & All the knights basically, Merlin & Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Sharing silent secrets

A boy crouched in the trampled reeds. His bag clutched tightly to his chest. His heart beat was deafening. He couldn’t hear the riders, but he knew that they where near. He tried to calm his mind. To find a spell. To save himself. But he was trapped. The iron shackles rubbed raw on his wrists. His magic pulsed but could not escape. It was trashing inside his body. He could not calm it. With his back to the road he began to crawl away, hoping oh so desperately that he had enough time to escape. 

The hoof beats where louder now. The boy was backed against a thick, impenetrable wall of thorns. he closed his eyes, the sunlight burned through his eyelids. He wished it was night so that he might escape. But night was to far gone to save him now. he could feel it now. The stamping of the horses. He didn’t want to go back. So he pushed farther into the wall of thorns. Each biting at his skin. But he wanted to be safe. In his frightened state, he would feel no pain. As the thorns had a mind of their own, pulling him back, wrapping tightly around his limbs, he had neither the time nor energy to free himself. 

“My Lord! Here!” A voice called, he could sense them, as they jumped off their horses, he pushed himself farther into the thorns trying to disappear completely. 

There where several of them, more than the trader Jual had. It couldn’t be Jual, it didn’t sound like him. but the prospect of being captured again scared the boy so badly, he dared not open his eyes. 

Whoever was proceeding unto the boy stopped as they saw his press himself into the thorns. He wriggled farther back, now the pain was setting in. tiny bites all over. Pins and needles. He searched for comfort in the cool earth, gripping at the roots. A soft voice spoke. 

“We wont hurt you, just come out.” The voice was warm, and the boy began to trust it. Whoever they where, they would help, but they had better soon, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

His eyes cracked open, he could see the bleary outlines of 5 figures, each shining of a glorious red and a bright sliver. They reached forward, carefully pulling him from the thorns, although he couldn’t see their faces, he could sense the worry as he let himself be lifted from the ground. 

Arthur stared at the figure before him. He was to be the same age at Arthur, but was so thin, so delicate, as thought he would break at a moments notice. He had a dark mass of unruly hair, high cheekbones, and from what he saw, deep blue eyes. his body was torn and bruised, the pale skin was mostly a sickly shade of blue and black. On his wrists there where heavy iron shackles, but those had been pried loose but Percival. Now that he was close to the fire, Arthur poured over the shackles. They had small studs on the inside; as sharp as a razor but half as noticeable. They had crude symbols carved into them. Arthur recognized them as binding symbols. Small spells interlocked and weaved together to form a life draining net that one couldn’t get out of. They where shackles ment to hold magic, to stop it, this boy had magic, the work of the slave trader Jual, Arthur was sure of it, and if Uther found out he was magic, the boy would be put to death, this is a secret Arthur knew to keep. 

The boy next to Arthur stirred, attempting to push himself off the ground and get a better view of his surroundings. His deep blue eyes caught Arthur’s. there was silence for a moment, as they studied each other’s faces. Curiosity danced in Arthurs eyes while terror settled in the others. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Arthurs voice shook heavily, he moved himself to full face the boy. “We found you, in the thorns, what where you hiding from?” There was silence. They boy only stared at Arthur in fear. 

“What is your name?” Silence again. But the boy pushed himself to his feet. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he was silent. As if his words had been stolen. 

“Sit down, you might fall.” Arthurs voice was faint, and he scrambled to stand and walk to the boy. But he receded as Arthur advanced, his whole body trembling and shaking as if the winter frost had caught him. “Please?” The boy stopped moving back. He took a hesitant step forward, and suddenly sprung back, as if being to close to Arthur had burned him. 

The 4 knights had heard Arthurs voice and came over. Much to their astonishment, they saw they boy, standing. 

“My Lord? What’s happened?” Leon asked

“He cant speak. He cant speak.” Arthur whispered as if it was only himself by the fire. 

The boy was shaking much more now, and that was what made Arthur realize he was holding the cuffs. He dropped them into the fire, and the fire burned vivid emerald green. Screams came from the fire, screams of torture, of pain. The boy dropped to the ground, his body convulsing, fear coated the group as they stood, shocked, Arthur dove for him, he was shaking more each second, his skin cold. Arthur dragged him to the fire and wrapped him in this cloak, the frightened face staring up at him was not longer that of a lost boy, it was that of a broken soul. The face was blank, eyes glazed over. He was broken. 

They rode through the night, abandoning the hunt. they rode to Camelot with the greatest haste, they boy was held tightly on Arthurs chest. Arthur was only keen to see life on the boys face, not the path, he kept the boy close as to hear his heart beat, however faint it may be, and to feel his breath. 

By sunrise they where handing off the horses and carrying the boy to the court physician. As Arthur refused to let go of the boy, and he clung to him, not wanting to be set down, clutching his cloak and feeling the warmth of Arthur. 

“Gauis? Gauis we need help!”

An old man flew out of the back room with amazing speed, “where you hurt sire?” Arthur has no words, he was just looking and the fragile creature in his arms. 

“What is it?” Women’s voice called, the serving girl, Gwen walked from the back, she has the only reasonable reaction, barking an order at Arthur to set the boy down and telling Elyan to fetch fresh water, Gauis stood stunned, it was as if he knew the boy. gwen told them all to leave, she had to make sure the boy would be alright, she felt a strange sense of protectiveness over him, she couldn’t be sure it was the first time shed ever seen him. 

In the hallway the knights stood with Arthur, Gaius had rushed them out at Gwen order and haD left too, the shock was clear on his face. 

“Gaius, Do you know him?” Leon said softly , as if a voice any louder would crumble the walls. “I know his face.” Gaius said softly. “He has the face of Bolinor. He has the face of Hunith.” “Who are these people?” Arthur was desperate for answers, he wanted, he needed to know. “I believe he is the child that was stolen from your father my lord. I believe he was meant to be the kings ward, the heir of Mercia.”

Silence fell over they hallway. Fear perhaps? Gwaine was the first to speak.

“Does that mean he’s royalty?”

“Yes. I must inform the king, and find Hunith, and make sure this news doesn’t reach Cenred.”

“Gauis,” Leon said quietly,”we found him within Cenreds borders, he has wearing iron cuffs, they bore the mark of Jual.”

Gauis was still for a moment, he nodded and began to the throne room, only slower. 

The boy lay unconscious for three days, The whole time Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were reluctant to leave his side. They where strangely attached to him.

On the fourth night, he woke up, Percival an Gwaine where in the room. Gwaine was practically asleep and Percival was talking quietly to the dark hired boy. 

“I know what its like, being captured and all that, i know Jual. I suppose i have him to thank for me being here. He took me when I was 12, i had to slave for him for 5 years, i watched him kill my mum and da,” the boys eyes where fluttering open as the gentle giant spoke softly, “Arthur saved me, ive been a knight for not 6 years now. But I’m still scared, sometimes at night, ill wake up and go looking for him or Gwaine, I’d be scared that im back in the cells, that Jual is waiting for me, that hes chasing me down, but Arthur and Gwaine they’re good men boy,” Percival voice was dropping off, “you can trust em.”

A cold hand softly held Percival arm, he looked at the raven haired boy, although not words came from his mouth, Percival saw ‘I’m safe now?’ play across they boy lips. His eyes hopefull, his eyes scared, Percival knew that look well. It was a look he wore often in the years prior.

For the first time, Gwaine had no words, he was silent, until he was sure that Percival was asleep, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. All those times. When Percival snuck into Gwaine’s room and woke him with a dazed look. All those times in the night when Gwaine was stumbling back to his room and found Percival shaking quietly was Arthur by his side. Those times when the guards pulled him away from Arthurs door and no one could find Perc the next day, when gwaine sought high and lo and found him deathly still under his bed. When Geoffrey had found Perc hidden in the vaults whispering his lost fathers name and Geoffrey swore to treat Percival like a son, because he was seen the giant fight, but never had he seen him afraid. It was because of Jual, that why Arthur never sent him away in the night, but let him stay by the fire as Arthur talked about the horses to ease his mind.

Gwain stood quietly and tip toed out of the room. He walked without cause, no real destination, he just kept thinking about what Percy had said, what ever horrors the boy had faced, Percival had faced them too. It filled Gwaine with rage. That someone could have hurt Percy that badly. That 6 years later and he still has nightmares. No matter how safe he is. That he had forgotten his mother voice and his fathers smile, but he remembers their cries so vividly, that was all Percy ever told Gwaine, his parents end. 

Gwaine found himself outside Arthurs room, he knocked softly, Arthur was at the door in a moment. 

“Did you know?”Gwaines voice was so soft it was bare audible above the sound of the wind. “Did you know what happened to Percy? to my Percy.” his voice faltered, his gaze never left the floor, the began to cry. 

“I don’t know, Gwaine? What happened?” 

“I heard him, talking to the boy, talking about Jual, and his mum and dad, and the nightmares. I didn’t think, i thought he came to me because he was in an unfamiliar place and then habit stuck. I didn’t know he was so scared.”

Arthurs heart sank. “Get some rest,” Arthur lead Gwaine to the bed, “ill go sit with Percy.”


	2. Delicate bird

The sun rose and light was cast on Percival’s hunched figure, he was sitting by the bed with the boy, hi head drooped, eyes closed, and steady breathing. Arthur stood by the window, he saw Percival‘s hand latched with the boys, he saw the old scars on Percival wrist matched the wounds on the boys, Arthur knew he couldn’t stop until he found Jual, for Percys sake, for the boy. 

The door opened swiftly, Uther strode into the room. His face relaxed some when he saw both Arthur and Percival. Percival lifted his head slowly, eyes groggy with sleep, and greeted both of the royalty before him. 

“Ive been looking for both of you, i was told we have a certain... guest?” Uther asked. 

“Yes, my lord, we found him in the forest, he had escaped from somewhere, Juals iron cuffs. The slave trader. We believe he might have had they boy.”

Uther had moved over to where the boy lay, looking at the familiar face. “He looks just like Hunith and Balinor. He must be. He must.”

They boy stirred and his body jerked quickly as he curled into a ball.

“We should let Gwen and Gauis aid him.” Uther said quickly, he walked to the door, “Also Arthur, if this is who we believe it to be, we shall need another room set up in the western hall,” Uther added quietly so Percival couldn’t hear, “two rooms, I believe that Percival should be moved in with the top knights, he has earned his place, alright?” “Yes sire” Arthur smiled to himself. Percival had worked hard to become one of the best knights Arthur had ever seen. As Royalty, Wards and Top Knights where in the western hall, they would all be close by, and they way that the boy was holding onto percival made him more sure than ever.

Days passed and the boy was moved to the western hall, along with Percival. But the boy still didnt speak. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Arthur asked the boy, he shook his head no. 

“Can you tell us your name?” Arthur hoped the question would catch him off guard. 

The boy smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but all that was heard was a soft wheezing. He kept trying, and trying, but it was no use. 

“Perhaps you can show me.?” Arthur reached over to grab a pen and paper. But the boy had something different in mind. He hobbled over to the window. And motioned for Arthur to join him. As soon as Arthur did, the boy let out a low sound, a low soft hum, and birds began to circle over head. Very softly a Merlin falcon swooped in and landed in the boys hand. He pointed t the bird them to himself. 

“Falcon?’ Arthur was confused. “Merlin?” The boy nodded and smiled. “Merlin.”

“How did you call that bird?” Merlin looked at Arthur, he tried to speak, straining his voice until “I don’t know.” His voice was soft but raspy, its sounded of blackberry thorns and of birds claws. Harsh and difficult. Arthur stood amazed. The boy, Merlin, could speak. Although he was in great pain when he spoke Merlin started again,

“where is Percival?” Arthur just smiled and lead Merlin down the hallway. 

It was quite in the room, Arthur figured to give them some peace so he stood outside the door. 

“Percival?” Merlin spoke softly

“You can talk?” The gentle giant was by Merlin in an instant.

He pointed to himself “Merlin.” His voice was raspy and it was evident that it was very difficult to speak. 

“Merlin.” Percival smiled, “Merlin.” He now knew the raven haired boys name. “Merlin.”

Merlin smiled up at him with sad eyes, reached and hugged Percival, “Thank you.”

Percival held him tight, the bond they had there was one forged in suffering, but found in comfort.

“He shall be treated as my ward. It has been revealed to me that they boy is in fact the son of Balinor and Hunith, and that he is truly the lost heir of Mercia.” Uther spoke to the court, Balinor was a powerful being of magic and Uther feared him, but if it wasn’t for the kindness of a commoner who become a queen, Hunith, Camelot would have fallen. Uther made a vow that no harm would come to Mercias royalty while they where inside the walls of Camelot, may they be magic or not. 

“He shall reside here, until he sees fit to return to Mercia. But that country is no more of a smoldering mess now. It’s will take a stronger man than he to rebulid it.” Arthur stiffen at the words Of his father. Merlin was strong, he escaped Jual. That was not a feat to be taken lightly. 

Arthur dismissed himself and his knights as Uther moved on to other business. The cool tone of his father voice filled him with rage. He was so clam, so unforgiving. Arthur could tell that his father hated Merlin, the look of distain on is face when he mentioned Mercia sold it all. Uther would not so anything to find Jual. Arthur decide that was a task he must take on. For the sake of Merlin.

The knights prepared for training, or as Gwaine called it ‘homo erotic dancing with sharp pointy bits’ that always earned him a slap from Leon, and Elyan, and Arthur, and basically anyone within earshot. 

Once out on the field, they began, they all had different attributes that left the others at sever disadvantage, Leon could move sideway, out of harms way, and counter as he ran. Gwaine was massively unpredictable, he always had the elements of surprise, Elyan was smaller and could dodge, he would duck under Arthurs arm and sweep out his legs in an instant. Percival was incredibly fast for his size, and if he got tired, he could catch an arm and throw his opponent several yards, a trip that Gwaine took, several, several times. 

They took training in one against 4 that day, every knight was timed o see how long he could last against the others. Leon lasted 4 minutes, Elyan at 3 and a half, Gwaine at less that 12 seconds as he got a face full of mud, Arthur at over 13 minutes, and Percival charged them and sent them flying back, so he won, in a way. As the knights where untangling themselves and Gwaine was contemplating quitting knighthood and working at a tavern they heard a soft laugh from the castle, looking up, Merlin was sitting, legs hanging out the window, with a notebook, watching them.

“Come down and join us!” Gwaines hearty laughter carried up the walls. A smile came from Merlin as he dissapeared from the window. He camas back with a rope, and in a fluid motion, he was gliding down the wall. much like the Merlin falcon that his name matched. With not so much as a sound when he touched the soft earth. The knights where quiet, shocked, perhaps, it was a sight to see a small boy, thinner than a twig, pull off a feat that full grown men wouldn’t attempt, it was over 8 stories that he glided down.

“Well I’m down, what now?” Merlin asked with a light smile. His voice still raspy. 

“How did you do that? That was 8 stories, how the hell?” Arthur asked, 

“Ive picked up some skills you know, I’m not totally useless.” Merlins smile glinted, his eyes the same hue was the clear sky. 

“Well let see you play!” Gwaine tossed a sword or Merlin, he sided stepped it. “Ill take the staff.” Merlin said with a sense of authority. “Alright, staff it is.” 

Gwaine and Merlin circled each other, staff in hand, Gwaine lunged first, merlin deflected his staff with a light swipe of his own. His motions where fluid, swift and sharp. Deflecting any blow ment to lay him low. He let Gwaine tire himself out. Moving around quickly, never giving Gwaine an easy target. Within two hits of his staff he had lain gwaine low. And Gwaine seemed much to tired to get up. 

“What.” Arthur was still trying to get over the ‘gliding down a wall’ bit. 

“Just another part of my charm.” Gwaine snorted. “Just another part of of something we didnt know about you.” 

“Gwaine you’re making less sense than when you’re drunk.”

“Then lets get drunk and see if i make sense.”

The feild was full of laughter, at Gwaines snitty remarks and at Merlin laying every knight low with just a staff.

“Remarkable,” Arthur panted after tussling, and failing, with the staff. “Where did you study, with who?”

“I taught myself.” That explained the technique, which was like non other that Arthur had ever seen. It was a defensive technique. Every motion was ment to counter and stop others.

“I think,” Percival said hauling Gwaine off the ground as he still hadn’t moved, “it time to drink, the suns gone past the tree line.” It was about 6 o’clock. The tavern would be bustling, what is a better time to go get Gwaine drunk and watch him hit on Arthur and Percival mercilessly. But instead Gwaine was trying, and failing, of pick up Merlin. Arthur know it was just friendly fun but every word still hit Arthur with a twing of jealousy, he was getting rather attached to Merlin.


	3. Is god absent or just cruel?

Arthur was woken by a chipper voice, shaking him out of bed. 

‘It’s a sin to be this happy so early in the morning’ Arthur thought.

“Come on Clotpole, there’s things to be done!” Merlin chirped 

Arthur felt himself be pushed of the bed and was caught, almost caught, by someone. 

“Merlin, why do you insist on waking me this early?”

“Technically, its late, its noon.”

“What.” The realization hit Arthur an he jumped up, hitting his head on some metal while he was at it.

“What the bloodly hell?” Arthur looked up at...Gwaine... in armor?

“Why are you here?”

“Calm down princess, you promised to show Merlin the forests and the valley today, Ive got your mail and armor.”

Arthur stumbled about looking for his normal clothes, he was dreadfully tired and dreadfully aware of his bare chest, especially with merlin in the room, then he saw Merlin holding them. He snatched them away, bumping into everything as he attempted to get his tunic on. After a while of clattering around they where ready to ride, but Arthur made a short detour to the kitchen to pick up breakfast, although the quantity could be 7 or 8 dinners. They where off, but not before gwaine decided to get some ale, and Leon, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot joined the small party. It went from a peaceful ride with merlin, to the hunting squadron in less than 15 minutes.

“Let’s ride!” The knights cheered and rallied their horses, thankful for a day of fun and not meetings. They rode into the forest as fast as their horses would take them. They had all gotten to choose their horses, find breeds, all very fast, but merlin had on of the best. A hellion, it was a small breed, but faster than the 7 winds, And was impossible for anyone but Merlin to tame, it could run without water for lengthy times, movements smoother than water. It was a white mare with a pure black mane and blue eyes, her name was Dolma, not one of the knights knew what it meant, but Merlin proclaimed it fitting.

The hellion rode far ahead, desperate to get away from the noise, at a distance, it was comforting. Arthur trotted up beside Merlin, he took time to admire the boy before him. Pale skin, a dark mat of hair that couldn’t decide on one way to sit but seemed to favor in front of Merlin large, blue eyes. His eyes had flickers of yellow, of gold, in them. His lips were pink and soft looking, they held a perfect smile. His hands where delicate and his wrists thin. His skin contrasted perfectly with the dark blue and green robes he wore. 

“They are louder than all hell back there, aren’t they?” Arthur smiled as he spoke, his knights where like his brothers, complete with family feuds. “By the way, i have a surprise for you, but we have to get the Others off our backs.”

“And how do we do that?” Merlins eyes life’s, looking mischievously at Arthur, then eyeing the lake a ways up ahead. 

“Like this, SWIMMING!” Arthur called out and heard excited “whoops back’ mostly from Gwaine. The 5 knight pushed past, well Leon was being dragged, but no matter, the knights where soon ganging up on Percival to try and throw him in the water, when that didnt work Elyan was the next target. 

“Come with me.” Arthur whisper to Merlin, he clicked and the hellion began after Arthur. They when up to the top of a cliff, over looking the water, There was an old yew tree, gnarled with time, the branches just low enough to to climb on. Merlin gasped when he saw the tree, it was a beautiful, the sun was starting to go down and the pair where bathed in a golden light. 

“May i?” Merlin asked gesturing to the tree, Arthur nodded, in a flash he was out of the warm over coat and at the base of the tree, he jumped and balanced on branches like a cat, going higher and higher, having no thought expect the top of the tree. 

“Merlin? How did you? I’m coming up.” There was clanking of metal and merlin looked down to see Arthur shedding his mail and armor, he only held a small knife in his belt as he climbed. merlin had found a nest of 7 branches, weaved together to form a sort of bowl, h nestled himself into leaves and pushed soon branches around to see the water and the setting sun. 

“You can see Camelot from here.” Merlin looked where Arthur gestured, in the distance, you could see the mightly castle, bathed in golden light, the royal Pendragon red flags flew above the birds, his eyes held a beautiful sight, Merlin was breathless. 

“It’s beautiful, this place, how did you find it?” 

“I had a dream, you lead me here.”

“In a dream, that makes you sound like magic Arthur.” For once Arthur wasn’t offended that he was compared to magic, he liked it. No matter what, his father couldn’t dull the brightness of Merlins eyes and couldn’t contain the magic that Arthur thought was love, for Merlin. 

“It’s nice up here, and its nice to see the knights can act like little boys once more.” Arthur smiled at them tossing a water jug around like a game of catch. He was trying to not mention magic, or ask Merlin about it. He knew it would only cause pain. 

“Gwaine is in love with Percival.” Arthur almost jumped, Merlin had moved besides him but he hadn't noticed. 

“Definitely, Percival seems more than keen on him too.” 

“It’s opposites attract, a quiet, gentle giant, and an arrogant loud mouth rat child.”  
Arthur was about to object but no, that was pretty spot on. 

“I guess we’re opposite too? I’m a warrior and you embroidered handkerchiefs for my favor at the melee last week.” Merlin gave Arthur a swat of the shoulder. “At least you had a favor. You would have never lived it down, not with everyone else having one.,” Merlin added quietly, “or three.”

They both laughed, the sun was setting and it was getting cool. Arthur had arranged for them to stay out for the night. And as he looked down he was the knights coming up the hill, armor under their arms and rabbit ready to be cooked. 

“They’re roasting rabbit.” Merlin frowned, he was now realizing how hungry he was. “We can stay up here for a while, it takes a bit to cook. Especially over a small fire.” Merlin smiled and shivered. It was cold, so Arthur pulled him close, they sat in the tree, looking out at the stars that where begging to shine, embracing each other, It was perfect, until Leon came looking for them.

They sat by each other at the fire, Arthur periodically glance Over at merlin and his eyes stayed to long, he would lose himself in the laugh, but did merlin feel the same way, or did he think they where just friends? That was what scared Arthur, that his love was one sided and the god infront of him may be absent, or that the god was cruel, and unforgiving, making Arthur pay for his crimes.


	4. Power in the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcom to my caffeine induced spelling miakste, i hate my slef. I was vibin to fentanyl by McCafferty while writing this

The moon had risen over the city of Camelot. The guards dozing off at their posts and the owls had fallen silent. The castle was bathed in darkness. As the inky black flooded the halls there was no sound except the soft footsteps of Percival was he wandered down the hall. His hands lightly brushed the walls and his eyes where closed, he knew his way around the castle. And normally would be headed for gwaines room, but tonight something was wrong, with a small dagger in this left hand he padded around into the main court room of the citadel. There where no guards, it only aided to is suspicion. The silence was deafening, his heart beat was as a steady drum and his breath was a clock. 

The room was empty, but Percival was stuck in sudden fear, he was helpless, in the middle of a dark room, with a blunt dagger, no armor, no mail. No way to escape. His hair stood on end as a chilling voice spoke behind him. 

“Drop the dagger, and we’ll let you live.” Percival didnt have to see the ace to now the voice, and suddenly, he was a 14 year old again, working in the mines, avoiding the gaze of the trader. He was being dragged up to the office of Jual again, he felt his world begging to implode around him. He felt his skin turn ice cold and his eyes begin to frost over. 

“I’m told there’s a certain someone here, some to belongs to me.” The voice snarled and the shadows began to move towards Percival, they where men, holding knives, and spears, and all weapons. They had angry and cruel faces. “A certain two. One escaped just a few months ago, the other several years. You wound happen to know a boy by the name of Percival? Would you?”

Percival was trembling, every memory he fought too get was rushing back to him, every feeling, all the pain, he could not forget, he could being himself to speak. He couldn’t feel as a blade slid into his back, he felt the blood running down him, making the floor tacky and slick. In fear he spoke. “Never again, will i bow for you Jual, never again”

The giant spun to face the sickening voice, it was Jual, just was the same face as the day he escaped, as the day he was rescued. He felt no anger, only a false sense of calm, the world had stopped but just for a moment, before percival launched himself over the heads of the men, and raced down the hall way. His vision was going white and the pain almost crippled him, the blade had passed completely through his abdomen. He ran through the maze of walls and halls, waking every guard, he flew himself getting weaker, felt the blood pouring from his body, but he felt fear above all else, he slammed into Arthurs door, it almost came off its hinges.

Arthur jumped and rushed to Percival’s side, “Percival? What’s hap-“

“He’s hear, he's after merlin, he's back.” The world when white before Percival's eyes, he dropped to the ground, the burning in his body consumed him. He felt himself dying. 

“GUARDS!” Arthur called, “GUARDS!” Two rushed into the room, “one of you, get Gauis, you, “ h pointed to the other, “stay here with Percival, Stop the bleeding.” He said as he rushed our of the room, sword in none hand and rage in his eyes, he slammmed the door to Leons quarters, “Intruders in the citadel, get Merlin to safety, I believes it’s Jual.” He left and when to Elyan room, “Sound the warning bell,” Elyan was stumbling up. “My lord? What has happened?” “Percival was attacked. Rally the guards, shout down the citadel!” 

Arthur had awoken all the knights and they where scattered through the castle, so far they had 4 of the suspected 20 in holding. Arthur was searching for Merlin and Gwaine. Arthur knew that Gwaine Would go directly to percival, and merlin would have followed, he had directed Leon to make sure that merlin was safe, and one of the safes places was side chamber in the physicians ‘lab’. There was one way in but 3 ways out, with trapdoors and chutes, and it was neatly hidden behind a shelf full of books and bottles.

“Is he alive?” Arthurs voice was strained with worry, he looked down at the shiver figure of Percival, his skin was as pale as the white horses he rode. 

“Only just, the blade punctured several organs, And he has lost far too much bood.”

“Will he live?” Gwaine had appreaded behind Arthur with Merlin in tow. 

“I cant be sure.”

The room was slient, Arthur nodded and left the room silently, there where still invaders to catch. Gwaine stood still, staring at percival. 

“I have done all that i can,” Gaius patted Gwaines shoulder, “we can only wait to see what the future holds.” Gaius walked back to the back room, mixing slaves and opening books, began to work on a remedy, for anything. 

“Gwaine...” merlin hesitantly touched his arm, pleading eyes pulled. At Gwaines attention. “I can try.” Their eyes matched in emotion. Merlin was ready to try, he pulled Gwaine to the side and prayed to any god that would listen, to gent hm the power to save Percival, but the gods had not power there, thus it was Merlins skill only. 

He cupped his hands over the wound, touching the bandages ever so lightly, and spoken a laugher he never learned, but knew from birth. 

“Ich toak nam drakvon”

The room began to glow, heat poured out from Merlins hands, bathing gwaine in warmth, merlin smiled and the sound of a door crashing open crushed any hope Merlin had for himself, there in the door way, Uther stood, angry flared like gold in his eyes. “Sorcerer.”

With the country of Merica defeated, the treaty meant nothing and utter quickly forgot the kind words he and spoken off Merlins mother. uther order Merlin to be thrown in the dungeon, and that his fate would be decided by the gods. By the abest. Gods. 

“You will not take him.” Gwaine stood infront of the king, his sword drawn. 

“Gwaine, i understand the shock of losing Percival with not be easy but do not turn to the evils tat will kill him. Do not betray your king, your city , your home.”

“If you are still alive, i have no home.”

Percivals eyes opened, gold littered in them, “no knight will follow you. Not if you harm Merlin.”

Uther stood, the anger as flowing from him at this point, “He will be burned at dawn.” A vicious and proud sneer gloved over them, they could do nothing was Merlin was dragged away by the guards.


	5. Falcons and sparrows alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have time to edit this, sorry, :/ also, this is the halfway mark of the book, whoop. Ree ree motherfuck lets go (I’m so sorry, my English is terrible and its the only language a I speak fluently, also auto correct is NOT being helpful)

The cell was dark and cold, merlins wrists where shackled to the wall, the cuffs held ancient runes that subdued his magic, he could get out if he wanted to, but was to afraid that Uther would run him trough on the spot. So he stayed, pressed against the rough stone wall, it was vaguely reminiscent of the thorns and Jual’s cuffs. 

Arthur stood before the king, this man was not his father, he could never consider him such. 

“He did nothing wrong.”

“He used magic! In Camelot! There is a reason magic is outlawed, magic is evil, you must not forget what it did to your mother.”

“He healed one of my best knights!”

“And corrupted the rest! The sorcerer must pay for his crimes!” Uther drove his sword down into the stone, the crackling reverb echo in Arthurs ears.

“The only evil here, is you.”

If Merlin was to be burned, Uther may was well build a pyre for Arthur too. 

Gwaine snuck down to the dungeons, Arthur was close behind. The secret passages they took where crumbling and dusty, repairs had never been made, because they where secret, occasionally a servant would stumble into a pass and they would receive a lengthy holiday with full pay to assure they told no one. 

“Just up here.” Gwaine spoke softly, but his word was true, the passage had a door at the end, a cell door, it pleaded locked, but when pushed on, was opened. The door lead straight into the dungeon hallway, right at the back, practically invisible to the guards. 

“Merlin.” He was sitting in the back, all light was gone from is eyes, all that made Merlin him, was gone, he look at nothing more than a broken shell of a human. 

“Gwaine? Arthur?” Merlin pushed himself forward, his arms held him back but he strained is his shoulders to be closer to them. 

“Wait.” Arthur pulled out his keys and unlocked the cell, sadly he didnt have the keys to the cuffs, he pulled merlin close to him, the raven hair boy, shifted to hold hm as well as he could. The silence was haunting, ready to kill. “I swear to maiden mother and crone alike, i will not let him kill you.” Arthur voice shook, his eyes where damp. “I wont let you die, “ Gwaines voice was soft, “you saved Percy.” “well, I do not intend to die.” “Intruder!” The guards began down the hallway. Gwaine began to back up and draw his sword. Arthur lips met Merlins for the first time, but the the dread inside him made it fell like the last. “Go.” Arthur shook his head, tears i his eyes, he didn't want to leave merlin, but if he didn't Uther would run both of them down. 

The guards We close now, so Arthur and gwaine ran, back into the passages. They ran back with fear, fear for merlin, fear of Uther. Fear of the kingdoms future with such a tyrant on the throne. 

”Arthur,” Uther voice was stiff, “were you in the dungeons?”

Silence

“Answer me, were you in the dungeons.”

If he didn’t answer, his father would have him confined for a week, If he lied, Uther would be able to tell, and if he told the truth, who knows. 

“I was.”

“To see Merlin I suppose.”

Arthur was slient.

“Then it is decided, build the pyre, we burn the sorcerer now.”

“NO!”

“What?”

“I may be blind to the past but you aren’t, its all you see, you see foe in friend. I know we are both guilty of black and white thinking, a monsters here, that monster is you.”

Uther was silent, “i would have had mercy, for your sake, but not anymore.”

There was no wind, the sky was over cast and dry thunder rolled, over the hills. Uther stood and spewed his lies, about how magic was evil, to the people. Arthurs hands where bound behind him, to make sure he didn't do anything, this was his punishment, to watch merlin burn, Gwaine and percival where in the same predicaments, but they stood on the steps of the citadel. 

“Bring out the sorcerer!” 

Merlin was pushed out to the pyre, the iron cuffs still locked on, he looked up in fear at Arthur and in resentment at Uther. merlin closed his eyes as the fire was lit, he looked peaceful, the clouds parted and sun shone on the fire, merlins blue eyes shone with sunlight. Arthur couldn’t look, he couldn’t bear to see the flames crawl up the wood towards merlin, the square was silent, the cracklings of the flames sounded strangely distant. 

Merlin felt the heat on his face, he felt the flames at his legs, he felt the burning his skin, he let his magic flow, out f his body into the air, the cuffs where iron, but the bolts weren’t, he focused on them, letting them crumble and shatter, the cuffs magic pushed back against his attempts to free himself, the pain of the fire was setting in, on his legs and stomach and chest, the cuffs turned to smoldering ash with on blast of energy. His magic wrapped around him, stopping the heat. Only then did he open his eyes, he saw Arthur, tears in his eyes, And Uther, pride in his eyes, he saw gwaine, and percival, looking in disbelief, and Leon and Elyan, both held back by guards. Merlin let his magic go, he let it abandon him.

The flames cut into his skin, Merlin stayed silent, the fire couldn’t break his bones, he stood, flames dancing on his skin, eyes staring Uther down. He could see the worry beginning to grow on the tyrants face, The fear, ‘why isn’t he burning?’  
‘Why isn’t he dead?’ ‘Why isn’t he screaming?’ 

Merlin let the fire do what it always does, burn out. The flames patterned into nothing, and Merlin stepped from the ash. His skin was burned almost black, but before Uthers eyes, the skin healed. The Black paled into a white. The red returned to his cheeks. 

“Is a waste of time. Trying to kill me.” Merlins voice was strong. He let his magic return, he let is hold him, with eyes brighter than the sun, he lifted himself up, to the height of the balcony. “I am Emrys, nothing can kill me except magic. And you would need much more magic than fools trinkets like those cuffs. This kingdom, was built on the burial grounds of my people. The great dragon you have kept beneath the city, shall be released.”

Uther was trembling in fear, but Merlin continued.

“You and you alone are responsible for the dread that had fallen on Camelot during the purge. You are the reason behind my birth and Ygraines death, had you nor hunted Balinor and never would have fled, never would have met Hunith, but i am so glad you did.”

Uthers world was being crushed all around him. 

“So i challenge you, Uther Pendragon, i challenge you to a fight to the death. A fight of iron and steel, no magic, Do you accept?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what merlin did wasn’t very merlin esq. but for the sake of drama and the drama i have planned, it was very essential. Also, just badass merlin ;)


	6. the king’s true fear

Merlin stood in the center of the arena, with only a staff as a weapon and iron cuffs to ensure no magic was used. Uther strode in from the side, in full armor and with a long sword. The sun was at high noon, and the ground was warm. Merlin wore no shoes, he could feel the magic of the earth breathing be the his feet, it gave him new courage. 

The match began, Uther and Merlin circled each other, hatred glinting in each other’s eyes. The sound of metal striking each other filled the air. They fought for several minutes, merlin showed no sign of distress, no sign of fear, Uther fumbled several times, finally he had had enough. He lifted his helmet. 

“I have fought you long enough. It is time to end this.” He signaled and soldiers poured over the walls, surrounding Merlin. 

“You broke the knights code, you have cheated.”

“I have done and i will do what is best for the kingdom.”

Merlins eyes went gold, in a wave of fury he destroyed the cuffs, it took him no effort. “You have brought this kingdoms to its knees. You have made it vulnerable. If Camelot falls, you are too blame.”

Uther swung his sword at Merlin, Merlin blocked, the soldiers began to advance. Merlin crouched, feeling the steady breath of the earth, he felt the power coursing in the sunlight. He felt the Steady thrum in the air. He watched there’s sword rise and come down, aimed at Merlin. With in an instant, the sword was blocked, and The two where face to face. Uther plunged a dagger into merlins side and tore it out. The sorcerer didn't even flinch.“The earth runs red with the blood of my kin.”

Uther raised his sword a final time, he struck merlin, but Merlin stood. “It’s time to face your fears Uther Pendragon. It is time to face your wife.”

Merlins eyes glowed gold and Ygraine shimmered into the air, she looked not a day older that when she died. Her hair was the same soft blonde and her eyes the same sky blue. She stepped infront of Uther, her voice was soft but commanding. “You’ve changed,” she whispered. “Uther, this is not what you promised me.” Uther dismissed the soldiers, they walked hesitantly off the field. “Uther, you promised me, you promised me that we would live, that my son, would live without fear of something not dangerous. Magic isn’t some thing to be feared, you made it that way.” “Ygraine... i didnt mean to-“ “But you did, that which is done cannot be undone, i know that you think the things you buried should stay buried,” she came closer to Uther and took his hands, only then he realized that she was real, she was really here, he was looking in his wife’s face once more. “Your time is almost done Uther, best not to die hated, but to come to me. Why do you hold a grudge against magic when i have forgiven it? You will not be seen as weak, but as a revived man.”

“You... are not real.” Uther swung his sword through her shimmering ghost, her eyes turned toward anger, “if you would turn on your own wife before renouncing your sins, i hold not place for you in my heart.” Ygraine turned away from Uther, as she crossed back into the sprit world, she looked behind one last time. She looked to Arthur, and smiled. 

Uther turned his dark eyes onto Merlin, anger piercing through he air, Merlins eyes where glowing gold, they met Uthers, “for all you have done, and all the suffering you caused, I wished i could be the one to end you, i wish i could stop what you will do. But only Arthur can save this kingdom. I will be back, but keep in mind, you have given me no choice but to leave, but you cannot rid Arthur of me, we are tow sides of the same coin, we are in each other’s minds. So you will never rid the kingdom of magic, for it is magic itself.”

Merlins eyes where no longer gold, he no longer stood proud and tall, he seemed to fade away, until all that was left was a blueish glow. The sky darken quickly. Rain began to pour and the stands quickly emptied, leaving Uther on the field. Beneath him the ground shook faintly. “You are a fool uther Pendragon. You knew magic would come to Camelot once more and yet you tired to stop it, you cannot change what is already written.” The voice echoed in the open air, the great dragon voice was heard by only him. 

Arthur paced in his chambers, this was not how everything was supposed to happen,

“Gwaine,” Arthur knocked on the door of the shorter knight. “I want you send out search parties for merlin.”

“We have on clue where he went?”

“So we start looking,” gwaine followed Arthur back to his chambers. 

“My best guess is that he would go back to Merica, but i think we can be sure hat he isn’t traveling, if he can just appear and disappear don't you think he would head straight to his old home?”

“Don’t you think that we shouldn’t leave the kingdom in the hands of you father? He... might do something rash. And how come none of this really affected you?” Gwaines voice was the voice of reason and the voice of ‘what the fuck are you doing’ there was nothing Arthur cold do, he couldn’t go look for Merlin himself, and he doubts that his man would be raring to go hunting in a bandit infested land that was supposedly cursed.

Arthur dismissed gwaine, he sat down to began to think. He couldn’t deny he loved Merlin, he could tell that he was in love with him, and he knew it would never be accepted in Camelot. He needed a queen, and Merlin was certainly not that. Thinking back on everything that made him, him. He’s been pretending for so one, he’d forgotten who he was, only Merlin could remind him of what he used to be. He used to be brave, and whole, and he used to know what was right and wrong, but his father corrupted him, Merlin helped him. Merlin saved him, he couldn’t leave Merlin now, but he couldn’t go after him. What was he supposed to do? Only now he realized, everything Merlin did, was for Arthur, he helped Arthur, helped him build Camelot behind his fathers back, helped him work for the better of the people, and Arthur would be dammed of he didnt have Merlin helping him in the future. No matter how much he made fun of Merlin, he was the bravest man Arthur had met, Merlin belongs at Arthurs side.

Arthur decided, he would go to the druids, they would help him find merlin, Morgana knew where the druids lived, she would help too, Gwen could armor Morgana and take a few knights, bring some druids back to the castle, they trusted her, Arthur would have a private council with them, tell them everything, and offer the law against magic would be destroyed and they would be granted safe living within Camelot’s walls. 

He thought back on what Merlin had said, They where in each other minds. What did that mean, he had heard of druids, talking without words. In each others head, but that was only at close quarter, but then again, Merlin was stronger, should the distance not matter? Arthur would try to speak to Merlin, in his mind.

‘Merlin, can you hear me?’ He felt a twinge , of something in his chest.  
‘Merlin? Are you there?’ The same twinge, but stronger.  
‘I will find you, i will bring you home.’ The twinge was now a warm glow that wrapped around his heart and lungs. It was Merlin, he knew it. It had to be.

“The king will fall before Camelot does.” Arthur stood, his father was no more than a wicked man, an unforgiving man. He wanted to kill Uther, but the Great dragon would prefer that honor himself. It was time to free the dragon, it was time to free the innocent.


End file.
